Through the Window
by inkpaperlove
Summary: When a stranger shows up at Harry's door, he is forced into her bleak past. Tensions build between Harry and Ginny and soon he has to choose between his wife and the truth. Rated M for safety.
1. Treading on Ice

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its contents. The character Vee, and her back story are figments of my imagination and are not to be used in any other fanfic other than those created by me***

****This is inkpaperlove presenting her first ever Harry Potter fanfic. This story takes place before the Deathly Hallow's epilogue. Ginny is just now pregnant with James. Teddy is 9.****

**Through the Window**

**Chapter 1: Treading on Ice**

Harry woke up to see the smoky outline of Ginny, her hands firmly clutching her swollen belly, a smile toying at her lips. She was a guardian angel, protecting her baby-their baby- in her sleep. The way her partially see-through, mint green nightgown hugged her luscious new curves aroused Harry. He kissed her on the forehead, his lips anxious for more, but he had to play content with just twisting a lock of her crimson hair out of his way.

The house was dimly lit, but he knew his way around, even without the shards of silver light emanating from his wand. Through the hallway, down the stairs (skipping the seventh, it creaked) and into the kitchen. The lamp was still on from Ginny's midnight snack, Harry chuckled dryly and the empty pumpkin pastry wrappers.

"Accio eggs," he whispered. They flew from the fridge and with a flick of his wand, landed in the pan. The fire crackled its greetings to the gangly man with his messy hair and crooked glasses. A sleeping basset hound wallowed under the breakfast table.

"Griffin," called Harry," the dog flicked an eyelid open and lazily watched his master scrounge around for a treat. But when a bacon and peanut butter morsel was waved under his nose, he was a mass of excited barking.

"Hush you," Harry warned, "You'll wake the Misses."

"Awake," grumbled Ginny, waddling into the kitchen, "Outside Gryffindor." The dog meekly bowed his head and obeyed her orders.

"That dog is going to ruin the baby's sleep," complained Ginny.

"Or she will be a great sleeper liker her daddy," he smirked.

"He, Harry it's a boy," she contradicted, scooping out eggs, "I have a list of names up in the nursery." Teddy stumbled downstairs, his pajamas in bunches and his sky blue hair in knots.

"There's only one egg left," he whined.

"Blame it on Aunt Ginny," Harry rolled his eyes.

" I am feeding two souls here," she protested.

"C'mon Gin, the kid's only here for two more weeks before he goes back to live with his grandmother," Teddy nodded in agreement, "And I have to teach him to ride a proper broomstick, unlike the twig is grandma got him."

"Your Firebolt? Really?" Teddy's violet eyes turned bright green with awe.

"No no and defiantly not," Ginny growled, "He can use my old Comet, but you are not under any circumstances to drag that death machine out of the shed."

"Don't worry," whispered Harry, "You can use whatever broom you like."

"I heard that," grumbled Ginny, "If you need me, I have a nursery to paint. _Without magic_."

"Go get dressed in some play clothes," instructed Harry, "And be careful not to slam your dresser doors, the two of us are already treading on thin ice."


	2. Vee

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its contents. The character Vee, and her back story are figments of my imagination and are not to be used in any other fanfic other than those created by me***

****This is inkpaperlove presenting her first ever Harry Potter fanfic. This story takes place before the Deathly Hallow's epilogue. Ginny is just now pregnant with James. Teddy is 9. I have updated my profile. Check it out .net/~inkpaperlove****

**Through the Window**

**Chapter 2: Vee**

On Harry's 11th birthday, he had settled for a life that was above ordinary. Above the dreadful Dursley's and above their nosy neighbors. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he realized that the bushy haired girl he and Ron had both despised soon became a dear friend and married Harry's best friend. And surely after he had defeated all of the obstacles Lord Voldemort had thrown at him, he would be used to sickening surprises. But not Vee.

XXX

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! LOOK!" Teddy wailed since Harry had for a split second taken his eyes off of his struggling godson to glance at Ginny bringing out cold pumpkin juice. Teddy bit his tongue, attempting to maneuver the broomstick between the trees. He was having difficulty making the broom rise more than 3 feet, but that may be because Ginny had casted a temporary spell on it when Teddy wasn't looking.

"Very nice," Harry called across the yard, "Now do that twenty more times before I start chucking golf balls at your head for you to catch." Teddy turned a sickly color.

"He's joking," Ginny shouted before elbowing Harry hard in the stomach.

"He _has_ to be a Seeker," whispered Harry, "I had more luck on my first try than he has had on his hundredth."

"Teddy's nine, Harry," Ginny sounded exasperated, "You were what? 11?"

"Two years difference," grumbled Harry.

"That's like calling a fifteen-year-old a man," she remarked.

"When I was fifteen I had already defeated some form of Voldermort four times," the door bell gave off a faint chime and Ginny nodded towards him to answer.

"If it's another insurance man," he groaned.

"Then you will disserve it," Harry ducked through the screen door and back into the air-conditioning. He thrust the door open and began his 'We don't want any!', but his gaze was met by a lackluster beauty with greasy red hair and freckles covering what skin that was visible to him. She was wearing a ridiculously large, gray winter coat in the midst of July.

"Oh," she sourly remarked, "So _now _you decide to open up your door. Sheesh, I thought Lord Voldermort had come back from the dead to finish you off." She dumped her large winter jacket into his arms and made herself cozy in his arm chair.

"Now," her eyes were greedy, "Where is the little tyke?"

"Who was it, dear?" Ginny called from the patio.

"Yes Harry," the woman half grinned, "Who was it?" Ginny entered the room, her eyes skeptically taking in the strange woman.

"Who are you?" Ginny's eyes narrowed. It was uncanny, since without her large coat, the stranger and Ginny looked related.

"Vee," she answered smugly. Yes, she had the gangly limbs of Ron, but the pouting eyes of Mrs. Weasly. And of course, the freckles and coppery hair.

"Last name?" Harry budded in.

"I tend to change it from time to time," Vee's voice was lofty and sarcastic.

"Marriage?" Ginny questioned.

"Never. But my most frequently used one was… Lupin."

**** To be Continued ***** **


	3. Fabian

***Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm actually updating this. Y'all have probably thought I died, which I DIDN'T (smattering of applause). So here I go…***

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter though I WOULD if I COULD but I CAN'T****

There was a tinkling of glass and lemonade against the floor. 

"Lupin?" Ginny mouthed, her hand still groping the air for her glass.

"I suppose you know the name well," Vee coolly remarked, lifting up her feet so as to not get wet.

"That's impossible, there's only one Lupin left and he's out in the yard," Harry remarked, his face incredulous.

"Hasn't your precious mother tell you?" Vee cocked her head, a stare down with Ginny, "There are only so many things you can hide from your family."

"If you're implying something get the hell to your point," Ginny growled, protectively holding her pregnant belly.

"Harry," Vee turned her head, "Let me see your watch."

Startled, he lifted his sleeve.

"Ah, yes. Fabian Prewett's if I'm not mistaken," she smiled softly, her lips twitching. Harry stared at the beaten and bruised gold, "You're right."

"My uncle," Ginny cleared her throat, "Get on with it."

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett," Vee began, "were the class clowns at Hogwarts. They were hysterical and had no real regards for punishment… or rules for that matter. And yet, for some bizarre reason, they were found attractive and enjoyable by the wizarding community… especially by the girls…"

"May I ask where this is going?" Ginny was getting agitated, her face flushing pink.

"Calm down love," Harry murmured, reaching over to stroke her hand, "She's going to finish her story and then she is going to leave.. Isn't that right Vee?"

"As I was saying," Vee rolled her eyes, "They had several girlfriends throughout Hogwarts, especially Fabian. During his last year at Hogwarts, he went steady with a sixth year named Ramona Lupin, older sister to Remus Lupin."

There was a sharp intake of breath, Teddy was standing in front of the open back door, mud dripping off his robes, "Daddy?" His eyes burned bright with tears, his hair fell long and black against his pale face. Ginny scrambled to scoop him up and comfort him, but he was already crying.

"See what you did," Ginny snapped, her pregnancy/maternal hormones kicking in to overdrive, "Was that really necessary?"

"I-I-I-I-I have-have-have an- aun-aunt?" Teddy sobbed, gasping for breath.

"Sshhhhh," Ginny rocked him in her arms, obviously exhausted by his weight, "Make her leave," she mouthed to Harry.

"Maybe this conversation would be better in private," he suggested, pointing the way to an empty parlor room. Vee nodded, shedding her coat, and grabbing for a glass of lemonade.

"Lead the way."

***AN: ok, so I'm back… did you miss me? Just kidding me loves. I'm sorry its really short, but I prefer being able to write several short chapters for ALL of my fanfics instead of focusing on one really long one. Thank you for tolerating me, inkpaperlove. PS PLEASE REVIEW* **


	4. Lost

***Authors Note: ok guys this is really depressing... 121 of you guys have read this and only 1 of you have reviewed it… I'm going to go cry in the corner (starts sobbing) I'm too depressed toe even come up with some great plotline so I'm mainly just rambling on because no one really cares enough to review D:* **

_"Maybe this conversation would be better in private," he suggested, pointing the way to an empty parlor room. Vee nodded, shedding her coat, and grabbing for a glass of lemonade. "Lead the way."_

Harry settled into his musty recliner, while Vee chose a straight backed chair pushed against the wall.

"You were saying?" Harry whipped out his want to shut the door.

"Ramona Lupin," Vee started up again, her eyes misting over, "Long dark hair that flowed down her back, pale skin and sparkling blue eyes. By the time she was 16 she was already tiring of taking care of her werewolf brother, making sure he didn't eat the town. Tired of her parents making her stay at school over Christmas, just in case their precious Remus fazed, but most of all tired of the gossip spreading around about her and her poor poor family. She decided to take matters into her own hands, she stopped writing to her parents, and even pitched their birthday presents. She got involved in the latest scandals, and soon became known for the smell of firewhiskey on her breath-"

"Harry Honey?" Ginny pushed herself through the door, waddling over to him.

"What Babe?" her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's Teddy, I can't find him anywhere!"

TO BE CONTINUED

***Ok this is the SHORTEST chapter I have ever written in my life… but it seemed a good place to end it sooooo I did* **


End file.
